walt_disney_videos_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
A Walt Disney Christmas
A Walt Disney Christmas is a UK VHS release by Walt Disney Home Video on 2nd November 1992, 15th November 1993, 7th November 1994 and it got re-released by Disney Videos on 13th November 1995. Episodes/Cartoons * Once Upon a Wintertime (1954) (from "Melody Time" 1948) '' * Santa's Workshop (1932) * The Night Before Christmas (1933) * Pluto's Christmas Tree (1952) * On Ice (1935) * Donald's Snow Fight (1942) Trailers and info Original 1992 release # Cinderella (Coming to Home Video) # Basil, The Great Mouse Detective (Now Available on Video) # Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too # The Prince and the Pauper 1993 Re-release # Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too # Beauty and the Beast (Now on Video) (Voiceover: Paul McKenna) # The Muppet Christmas Carol (On Video) (Jim Henson Video, Now Available) 1994 Re-release 'Opening' # The Return of Jafar (Exclusively on Video) # Walt Disney Classics 1994 with clips of "Mary Poppins", "Dumbo", "Robin Hood", and "Alice in Wonderland". 'Closing' # Winnie the Pooh Playtime Videos with clips of "Detective Tigger" and "Pooh Party". # The Aristocats (Coming Soon to Video) # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (On Video for a Very Limited Time) # Disney Christmas Videos 1994 with clips of "Mickey's Christmas Carol", "Disney's Sing-Along Songs: The Twelve Days of Christmas", "A Walt Disney Christmas", "Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too" and "Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs". 1995 Re-release '''Opening' # Sleeping Beauty (Awakening Soon on Video) # The Fox and the Hound (Now Available on Video) # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1995 with clips of "Mary Poppins", "Alice in Wonderland", "Dumbo", "Robin Hood" and "The Sword in the Stone". Closing # Disney Videos children's trailer from 1995 with clips of "Aladdin's Arabian Adventures", "Winnie the Pooh Videos", "Disney's Sing-Along Songs with Disney's Sing-Along Songs: from Pocahontas - Colours of the Wind", "The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Early Adventures" and "Disney's Storybook Favourites (Coming to Video in 1996)". # Mickey's Fun Songs (Let's Go to the Circus and Campout at Walt Disney World) Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:1994 VHS Releases Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Christmas videos Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with National Captioning (1993-1996) Category:BBFC U Category:Children's Videos by Walt Disney Category:Children's Videos from Buena Vista Category:Walt Disney Home Video ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Donald Duck Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Home Video children's trailer from 1994 (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Disney Christmas 1994 trailer (announced by Rupert Farley) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Mini Classics trailer from 1992 (announced by Brian Cummings) Category:VHS Videos with Basil the Great Mouse Detective trailer Category:VHS Videos with Cinderella trailer (1992) (announced by Brian Cummings) Category:VHS Videos with Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too trailer Category:VHS Videos with The Prince and the Pauper trailer Category:VHS Videos with Beauty and the Beast trailer (announced by Paul McKenna) Category:VHS Videos with The Muppet Christmas Carol trailer (1993-1994) (announced by Paul McKenna) Category:VHS Videos with The Return of Jafar trailer (1994-1995) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Classics 1994 trailer (1994-1995) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Winnie the Pooh Playtime Videos trailer (1994-1995) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with The Aristocats trailer (1994-1995) (announced by Stephen Mulhern) Category:VHS Videos with Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs trailer (announced by John Sachs)